The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to computer networks in which a data storage system maintains data for multiple host servers and concurrent users. Host servers run data processing applications that may be referred to as host applications. Host application data may be maintained on tangible persistent data storage drives that are managed by storage arrays. The storage arrays may present logical storage devices to the host servers for storage of host application data. The logical storage devices are backed by the managed drives. The host servers may access the host application data by sending IOs with reference to the logical storage devices. The storage arrays implement the IOs by accessing the managed storage drives based on metadata that provides a mapping between the logical storage devices and the managed drives. The storage arrays may provide a variety of data storage services including replication of the logical storage devices.